


cloak of levitation bath time 1

by ravenestes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Magic, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenestes/pseuds/ravenestes
Summary: stephen needs help giving the cloak a bath so he ask his love to help.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	cloak of levitation bath time 1

**Author's Note:**

> cloak of levitation get a bath

I walked through the halls of the sanctum flipping through the pages of a spell book, reading trying to pass the time from it being quiet around here lately. I then heard sound of sparks and whooshing of a portal opening up behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and the tingle feeling running through my back of my skin. I turned around knowing it had to be Stephen, as I saw him on the other side wearing only his dark blue tight boxers on. I smiled at him saying, “hello Stephen.” He then lunged forward at me then grabbed me as I dropped the book on to the floor when he pulled me through the portal saying hello. I looked around as the portal closed and I saw that we were in the bathroom and the cloak of levitation floating on one side and Stephen standing next to me with his arms crossed. I crossed my arms turning my body to him biting my lip a little as my eyes roamed his smooth white skin, puffed chest, and the slight form of abs. He let out a sigh and said, “can you please help me clean the cloak so I can get the stains out.” “Sure if you really need my help, master of the mystic arts sorcerer supreme.” I said letting out a giggle then he scoffed at me with a smirk and went to fill the bath tub with water.

I watched the cloak floating over to me then rested its self on my shoulders and wrapped the rest of it self around me like a hug. It nudged its collar to my cheeks causing me to smile and a giggle to come out as I lifted my hand to its collar giving it a loving pet. Stephen smiled at the sight of us then said, “that cloak always did look good on you.” I smiled back at him saying, “yea but I am short so it drags on the ground that is why I always wrap my self up in it.” He let out a chuckled as I walked over to the edge of the bath tub then felt it tighten around me. I smiled and said, “oh levi you will be alright we are just getting the stains out of you so you can look your best on Stephen.” I pulled up the bottom of the cloak as I sat on the edge of the tub and put the cloak into the water as it came off my shoulders then laid across my lap. Stephen raised his eye brows looking at me in shock then said, “how do you do that? It takes me forever to get the cloak into the bath.” I smiled up at him saying, “maybe its because it likes me better I just have the charm to me.” He then handed me a brush saying, “for one the cloak loves you and so do I, you yourself are beautifully charming.” I took the brush out of his hand with a blushy smile then he sat down on the tubs edge in front of me and we began to scrub the cloak.

The cloak was clam for a while, but that didn’t last long when it started to flap around in the water getting us both wet. Stephen had to hold part of it down between his leg and started to get frustrated, hearing him say, “hold still damn it, why isn’t there a damn spell to clean you?!” I let out a giggle seeing his face scrunch up from the water being flicked into his face. I stopped scrubbing for a moment then took of my now wet shirt revealing my black laced bra as I looked over seeing Stephen staring at me. I said, “what? Your cloak got my shirt soaked.” I went back to scrubbing just then the cloaked whipped hard splashing water all over me then I yelled out, “ahh, you freaking cloak really levi!” I felt stephens eyes on me feeling the water drip down my skin and to my chest then I looked over at him seeing his eyes dart away from me and continue to scrub. I then roamed my eyes over his skin seeing the water bead up on him and watching the drips roll down his chest. My eyes catching his circled scar on chest where he got stab during the protection of the sanctum, I always kissed it better.

The cloak moved its collar back and forth as if looking between us seeing the tension that was forming between us. Stephen then looked back over at me as I caught his beautiful blue eyes that mixed with green in some lighting. We both smirked at each other as mine turned into a blushing smile. Just then it seemed like the cloak had a plan of its own when it pulled out my grip as I looked at it in shock and it pulled away from Stephen hearing him yell out, “cloak!” The cloak wrapped itself around me and Stephen smashing us together causing a yelp to escape my mouth and a grunt from him. I looked up at Stephen as I could have sworn I see him blushing then the cloak threw us into the water, I threw my arms up around his neck and yelled out, “Stephen!” just before we hit the water. I sat up out of the water as Stephen sat up fast coughing and ran his hand through his wet hair. We both looked over at the cloak in shock seeing it lift up part of itself and wave at us. I let out a small laugh smiling then looked at Stephen feeling my self straddle his lap as he lifted a shaky hand to my cheek and smile. I put my hands onto the sides of his face then we both leaned into each other closing our eyes and kissed. 

I felt his soft lips moving in sync with mine as he moved his arms around my torso pulling me to his body hearing the water slosh. Feeling his body being pressed against mine I muffled a moan into his mouth then I moved my lips away softly biting his bottom lip earning a deep moan from him. We pulled away looking at one another and both smiled like idiots then Stephen said, “I like it when you’re wet.” I laugh and flicked water at his face then he pulled me back into a tight hug saying, “lets get out and dry off.” I stood up out of the water as Stephen did the same then stepped out and held his hand out to me. Grabbing his hand then the cloak came over to my side to help me out of the tub as I smiled and said, “thank you.” I watched Stephen drain the tub as I stood there dripping wet looking at this man and all his glory just wondering how I ended up in this situation with him. Stephen walked back to me with a towel then wrapped it around me as I smiled up to him and said, “thank you Stephen.” He smiled then pressed his lips to my forehead and mumbled a I love you against it. I pressed my lips to his chest over his heart and said, “I love you to Stephen.” The cloak floated over to us setting itself on his shoulders then wrapped around us both pulling me closer to him in the protection of them both.


End file.
